Oneesan
by Grining Prey
Summary: Tayuya always wondered why Orochimaru looked at her with such distain, and now she knows why. With her memory returned Tayuya leaves Sound in hopes of finding her otouto. Rated for...wait for it, wait for it...SWEARING, shocking no?
1. Unlocked

Pointless Disclamer-Don't own Naruto series or charcters I do however own this fanfiction story so HA take that.

Tayuya always wondered why Orochimaru looked at her with such distain, and now she knows why. With her memory returned Tayuya leaves sound in hopes of finding her otouto.

A/n: In this fic Tayuya is Five years older than in cannon. So right now she is fourteen while the rest of sound four is nine.

**Oneesan**

"_Kaachan, what do you mean I'm going to be an aneue?" Six year old Tayuya looked up to her mother. Tayuya had long reddish hair, just like her mother. Her eyes where brown like her grandfather and grandmother, or that's what she had been told, Tayuya's grandparents had died as shinobi before she was born. _

"_That's exactly what I mean Tayuya. In just eight months you're going to have a little brother or sister. Now get some sleep before your otousan comes home." _

Tayuya awoke in a cold sweat. That was the third time this week she had that dream and it still didn't make any sense to her. Tayuya's grew up in a brothel (A/n: seems like everyone uses this so I'm not going to change It.), though she was too young to have sex she still did other meaningless chores. Like make sure there where enough condoms in the room, cleaning, serving refreshments and other things along that line. But her age didn't protect her for long for she was getting older; it was just luck that Orochimaru had saved her from that place. But that had always confused her.

Why would someone like Orochimaru take pity on a nobody? And then there was that feeling that Tayuya got when ever Orochimaru looked at her, the feeling of dread. Somewhere in the back of her mind Tayuya could always hear a voice telling her to run when ever she was alone with Orochimaru.

Sitting up in her bed Tayuya looked around her room, she wasn't alone, she never was. She shared a room with the rest of the future sound four, or brats in her opinion. Being fourteen Tayuya was easily the oldest of the group of nine year olds. Tough, even if she would never admit it, they where starting to grow on her.

Reaching under her pillow and grabbing her flute, Tayuya held it in her hands the cool steel of the instrument always seemed to calm her. She couldn't even remember where she had gotten it from; she just remembered always having it with in arms reach. In fact she had even started to develop jutsu with her flute, like controlling her Doki with music. Putting her flute back under her pillow Tayuya decide to get in some more sleep before guard duty began.

_Tayuya quietly snuck out of her bed so she could spy on her parent's conversation with her godfather. Tayuya always thought her godfather looked like a clown, with his long white hair and his face paint; though he said it wasn't paint. _

"_Come on don't say that!" Looking his sensei in the eye Minato picked up the book from the dining table they where sitting at "I thought it was great! Each chapter really seems like a page from your own life, sensei."_

"_Yeah but…" Jiraiya looked down at the table unable to meet his student's vibrant blue eyes. "It didn't sell at all." Rubbing the back of his head Jiraiya looked back at his student with his trademark grin, "maybe I should try and sex up the sequel! A little, that is my real forte after all." _

_But Minato wasn't even paying attention to his sensei. "The way the Protagonist refused to give up, even at the end. That was really cool." Minato casually flipped through some of his favorite pages, "he's just like you, sensei." _

"_You really think so?" Jiraiya had replaced his stupid grin with one of his genuine smiles._

"_Actually I was thinking. We want to raise our child to be a shinobi like the one in your book!" Now it was Minato's turn to smile. "That's why we decided to name him after the main character in your book. What do you think?"_

_Jiraiya looked at his student, dumbfounded. "A-are you sure about this? Its just some random name I came up with while eating ramen!"_

"_Naruto," Jiraiya just now took notice of Kushina standing in the door way, her pregnancy starting to show. "It's a beautiful name."_

"_Kushina. Haha so if I name him that makes me his godfather! How lucky can one man get two godchildren! Are you sure you two love birds want that on your heads?" Jiraiya had a smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Absolutely!" There was no doubt in Minato's voice. "You're a man with true skills! An example we should all fallow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you."_

"_Speaking of godchildren how does Tayuya-chan like the flute I gave her for her birthday?" Jiraiya was unable to make it to Tayuya's birthday so he sent her present by messenger toad._

"_She loves it, sensei!" Minato looked over to his daughter's room. "I think she even sleeps with it-_Tayuya time to get up!" Tayuya was jostled from her sleep by Jirobo. "Tayuya-neechan we have guard duty today!"

"Yeah, Yeah let me get ready!" Tayuya could ponder her dream later but for now there was no reason to anger Orochimaru by being late for Guard duty.

* * *

'_Guard duty, never is exciting.' _Tayuya lay in her bed thinking over the days events. _'Nothing exciting ever happens, except for the occasional nuke-nin. But even that has become a common occurrence. Might as well get some sleep before I have to do the whole thing over again.' _With that Tayuya passed into another dream filled night.

"_Minato-sensei! The Kyuubi has breeched the outer wall!" Kakashi, his hair wet with rain and his arm in a sling, found the current Hokage, looking through a glass wall at his newborn son with tears running down his face. "Min-Minato-sensei?"_

"_Kakashi," Minato closed his eyes and wiped away his tears. Taking a breath he opened his sparkling blue eyes, they seemed too laced with determination. "Kushina is dead, but I need you to take Tayuya to someplace safe. Understand?" _

_Kakashi had just noticed the sleeping red headed little girl in his sensei's arms. Kakashi knowing his limits silently took the girl, only pausing once to ask the Hokage a question, "What will you do about the Kyuubi, sensei?" _

_Brushing the hair out of his face the Yondaime turned to his last living student with a sad smile on his face. "I'm going to seal him inside little Naru-chan here." Taking a deep breath Minato watched Kakashi walk away, "Kakashi," the young Jounin stopped not risking turning and having his sensei see his tears. "Watch out for Naruto would you? I don't think the villagers will be as excepting as the shinobi." Not trusting his voice Kakashi, shook is head in a positive way before disappearing into the cold night. _

"_I'm sorry Kakashi, I'm sorry that I have to go and leave the burden of Team Seven on you shoulders." _

"_**Senei Jyashu" **__Kakashi was now immobilized by the giant constrictor that coiled around him. "What the hell!" Kakashi panicked there where only two people in this world that used attacks like this; Orochimaru and Anko and the later was resting in a medic tent with a concussion. "Orochimaru what are you doing here!?" Kakashi spoke with venom in his voice._

"_My, my Kakashi-kun, you've grown up to be quiet the shinobi. Jounin already, your father would have been proud." Orochimaru had a defiant look in his eyes as he got closer and closer to Kakashi. Taking out a needle Orochimaru slammed it into Kakashi's neck slowly injecting him with its contents. _

"_Wha-What was in that?!" The venom in Kakashi's voice had yet to be replaced._

"_Kukuku not to worry Kakashi-kun, it was merely a potion of my own invention, I like to call it Chikshin. And know I want to know what you did with Minato's daughter." A glint appeared in Orochimaru's eyes as he watched the teenager struggle to fight the words that where coming out of his mouth. But in the end Orochimaru got what he had wanted. Watching as the young Jounin hang his head in shame Orochimaru had decided to play with his mind some more, "How sad," Orochimaru's sick sarcasm laced every word he spoke to Kakashi, "I wonder if your dear Minato-sensei is disappointed in you?" _

"_Orochimaru!" Kakashi yelled out to the man's disappearing form. "If you harm one hair on Tayuya's head I'll pay you back ten fold!" _

_Kakashi was barley make out the sound of Orochimaru's laughter before he passed into unconsciousness. _

* * *

"_Kakashi-ojisan, is that you!" Tayuya called out to the darkness. "I-I'm scarred!" _

"_Don't worry soon this will be nothing but a bad dream." Orochimaru watched the girl as he silently ran through hand signs. "__**Nagohan!"**_

* * *

And with that my fifth story is on its way. Those that don't know whose Tayuya's little brother is I am severely disappointed in you. Any who lets have some translations but be warned my Japanese is horrible at best.

Oneesan- Older sister (hon)

Aneue- Older sister

Kaasan- childish way to say Okaasan-mother

Otousan- father

Senei Jyashu- Sublime Snake Hands- binds the opponent with snakes, usually come out of the users sleeve.

Chikshin-Forced Truth (my own) A potion that when taken forces the drinker to tell the truth, the stronger the will of the drinker the easier it is to fight off the effects.

Nagohan- Memory seal (my own) leaves the victims memories sealed, though they can be unsealed over time.

Yeah so read, review, do what ever you do but check out 44-dd page she has got some awesome stories that I would recommend to anyone.

This is Dark Orb Signing out.


	2. To Wave

Tayuya always wondered why Orochimaru looked at her with such distain, and now she knows why

Tayuya always wondered why Orochimaru looked at her with such distain, and now she knows why. With her memory returned Tayuya leaves sound in hopes of finding her otouto.

A/n: In this fic Tayuya is Five years older than in cannon. So right now she just turned fourteen and Naruto is six going on seven.

**Oneesan**

"_Kakashi-ojisan, is that you!" Tayuya called out to the darkness. "I-I'm scarred!" _

"_Don't worry soon this will be nothing but a bad dream." Orochimaru watched the girl as he silently ran through hand signs. "__**Nagohan!"**_

Tayuya massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to dismiss the memories that had flooded her dreams. _'I don't even have to be asleep to experience them now.' _It had been happening lately, here and there, parts of her memory slowly reemerging. Though most of them where as unclear as any dream, or most peoples memory when they where five, some of it actually made since. Take for instance the woman in her dream had the same color of hair, and the man had the same facial structure. It all added up, Minato was the name of the legendry _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ and the Yondaime Hokage. And after a search through some old Bingo books Tayuya had found Kushina, apparently she was a famous Jounin back in the Third Shinobi war, with the description of 'a unique Taijutsu style that complements her Ninjutsu, be wary and approach with caution.'

But without any real reference books that's all Tayuya had to go on. She still had no idea why Orochimaru disliked her father or mother. Nor did she believe that Orochimaru held grudges, he just killed the person on the spot so there was never any chance to hold a grudge. _'Than again the Yondaime probably had lots of enemies so is it possible at one point that he crossed Orochimaru. But they where on the same side at that point weren't they?' _Just than Tayuya's thoughts where interrupted by an unknown Oto-nin, "Orochimaru-sama wishes for you to deliver this scroll," handing Tayuya the first scroll the Nin took out a second one, "This scroll holds the location and instructions burn-"

"It, leave no evidence of it behind, and do not spill our secrets if you get caught." Tayuya stood up striating her skull cap and watching the Oto-nin leave. "Mother fucking fuckers, so damn tight ass boot licking-" Complete and total nonsense came from Tayuya's mouth; the messenger had just proved to be her vent for her frustration and anger. (Ever gone into a cussing fit well I have burnt my hand on the stove ouch! and I can tell you that not even half the things you say make sense.)

Tayuya began to read the scroll.

_Tayuya this mission is one of the first that Oto has taken and I do not wish for the other elemental countries to learn of our existence. So be careful and do not get caught. Your destination is a small village, know as wave. The contractors name is Gato; your job is to be his body guard. Keep to the shadows there is a possibility that the village has hired outside help to kill this man._

_-Orochimaru, the Shodai Otokage. _

"Figures that bastard sends me to some faraway little shit village." Deciding that she would rough it Tayuya took of for the wave village.

* * *

"Kakashi I think its time you came out of retirement." Hokage watched the ex-Jounin as he casually flipped a page in his book ignoring the strongest man in the village. _'Another thing that my student is to blame for, breaking the spirit of one of Konoha's finest' _He remembered it so well the day that Kakashi quit. A week had passed since that 'death' of the Kyuubi and Kakashi was just starting to get over the fact that he had 'failed' Minato and he thought that he could make up by raising his sensei's son. But that's when things went from bad to worse. Kakashi had walked into the orphanage in hopes of adopting Naruto but he left with blood staining his hands and a vow to kill any that threatened his sensei's son.

In the investigation it was reveled that Kakashi had killed a nurse who had ill intention towards Naruto. He had apparently found her standing over Naruto with a kunai in the ready position, so he took the initiative and rammed a chidori through her chest killing her instantly. For killing a civilian Kakashi served six months in jail, if Kakashi had simply disarmed her or had knocked her out he would have gotten off scot free but that wasn't the case. Luckily the council was lenient seeing as how he killed to defend the innocent. But all that was in the past and after dropping out of the ninja program Kakashi spent his free time training, reading, and spending time with Naruto.

The Hokage's thoughts where interrupted when Kakashi began to leave. "Where are you going Kakashi?"

"Its time for Naruto to get out of class and I promised to buy him ramen if he passed his test." With that the 'one-eyed' man left the Hokage's office leaving the old man to his thoughts.

"If he where still in the ninja program I would offer him my job." Surprising as it might be Kakashi had gotten stronger. It seemed that without any missions to distract him Kakashi was able to complete focus into training, and he did. Sarutobi remembered a time when Kakashi could only use three chidori's before being put out of commission, now he could use nine. Nine chidori's would leave him with just enough chakra to make an escape if necessary. And on top of that he had over heard a conversation in between Kakashi and Gai that lead him to believe that Kakashi may have unlocked the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan. But unfortunately he had no way of knowing this for sure, seeing as how Gai would die before he gave up his best friends secret and Kakashi only spoke to a select group of people, and he wasn't one of them.

Why wasn't the Sandaime on Kakashi's good list you ask, well I'll tell you. You see there was a little argument about the custody of Naruto and to make a long story short Kakashi won and Sarutobi lost. _'Minato I swear I'll kill you if you find a way back from the dead.'_

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi watched as the six year old downed his ramen faster than a garbage disposal.

"Yes, Kakashi-nee?" Naruto had set his empty bowl of Ramen on the bar, giving Kakashi his full attention.

"What would you think if I became a ninja? I won't do it if you don't-" Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence before the blond child tackled him of his stool and started shouting nonsense about his Kakashi-nee being a ninja. _'I'll take that as a yes.' _

* * *

That night after Kakashi had put Naruto to bed he wasn't surprised when he entered his apartment and found a white clock and a dog mask on his bed along with other ANBU material, including his first mission. _'So an Assassination for my first mission, well better let Naruto know that I'll be heading for wave in the morning.'_

* * *

Okay it's short…I know. But at the moment my email is down so I kinda feel disconnected from the world. (Sigh) anyways lets move on. Now before anyone says it, in no way will Kakashi and Tayuya have a relationship other than a brotherly/sister type one. I think in oh what chapter is this…two oh right so…Okay Naruto and Tayuya will start the bonding in chapter four. And before anyone says that Kakashi is to powerful look at it this way He has done basically nothing but training for the last six years plus this isn't the Kakashi that you all know and love…okay no not a lot of you readers out there like the canon Kakashi…anyways this Kakashi is a lean mean training machine and you'll get to see some action next chapter. By the way check out 44-dd page she has got some awesomeness stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	3. Still Hope After All

Tayuya always wondered why Orochimaru looked at her with such distain, and now she knows why. With her memory returned Tayuya leaves sound in hopes of finding her otouto.

An: I don't own, but if I did I would totally not kill Kakashi. (Chibi version in the back ground holding up a Kakashi forever sign.)

**Oneesan**

**Still Hope After All**

"THE most boring mission I have EVER been on." Tayuya watched Gato as he drank himself stupid. They where in a private bar, in a small town, somewhere just outside of Nami no Kuni, the placed allowed only big business men in. Tayuya was there in the back, wearing civilian clothes, trying to make herself invisible in the crowd, a glass of water sat neglected on her table. She was beginning to consider leaving when someone familiar entered the bar.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the private bar he wore a simple black suit with a black tie. It wasn't a real suit and tie and it wasn't a genjutsu, it was just a cheap costume he bought at a store, it looked real enough. Walking up to the door Kakashi pulled out a large wad of bills and stuck it in his pocket, though most of it hung out. Figuring that this would give off the essence that said, "I have so much money that some punk could pick pocket me every day of my life and I would still be richer than you." Watching up to the door Kakashi almost smiled in relief when the bouncer opened the door for him.

Entering the bar Kakashi began to observe his surroundings as he took his seat. Spotting Gato Kakashi began to run over his plan. It was a simple, all he had to do was wait till the man got up to go to the bathroom, then he would slip a 'special' pill into his drink. The pill was designed to give the taker a heart attack in under nine minutes.

* * *

Tayuya watched as Kakashi took his seat and ordered his drink. He wasn't wearing his mask and a simple genjutsu covered his eye but other than that he was exactly the same from her memories. Up till now Tayuya hadn't even thought about what she would do now that her memories where back, but now so many thoughts where running through her mind that it made her head hurt. _'Could this be my chance to escape Oto? But what if they don't remember me? I mean what am I suppose to say "hello my name is Tayuya and I'm the long lost daughter of the Yondaime Hokage." Yeah like that would work.'_

Lost in her own thoughts Tayuya was completely oblivious to Gato, who was getting up and going to the restroom. She did however notice that Kakashi, who had chosen a seat next to Gato, stretched and discreetly dropped something into Gato's beverage. She raised a red eyebrow when the thing dissolved instantly. _'Kakashi must be the ninja the villagers hired to assassinate Gato.' _Tayuya waited wondering what to do, should she warn Gato? Or should she ignore it and follow Kakashi? Being distracted Tayuya hadn't noticed that the silver haired man was now standing in front of her with a smile on his face, "Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?"

Tayuya looked up, her face flush with embarrassment of being caught off guard. "Um well I…" The red head struggled to find the words she was looking for. Kakashi continued to smile, "My names Kisho. What's yours?"

"Its-Its Tayuya." Kakashi froze for a moment. She had red hair brown eyes her name was Tayuya, but that couldn't be right. No - No it was just the ghost of Kakashi past coming back to haunt him like they always did. The Tayuya he knew was long dead. "I use to know a Tayuya."

"Oh." Tayuya's heart had skipped a beat, he had recognized her name. Maybe there was still hope to be saved from her nightmare of a life. "Wh-What happened to her?"

Kakashi seemed to mull over something before answering. "She was killed." He sad with a pained voice.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault - It was mine." Kakashi ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. Nobody, not even Gai, could get him to talk about Tayuya; yet here he was pouring his heart out to some young girl. That's why what Tayuya had said under her breath was a shock to his systems. "I don't blame you."

Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes; he was about to say something when a chocking noise behind him got the better of his attention. Turning around Kakashi saw that Gato was on the ground, dieing, people where screaming and yelling causing quite the up roar. Turning back around Kakashi saw that Tayuya had slipped away, _'or maybe she wasn't even there in the fist place.' _But her untouched drinking glass said differently. Leaving the bar Kakashi looked around, hopping to catch a sight of red hair. Maybe there was still hope after all.

* * *

Tayuya had panicked at the bar when she realized that Kakashi had heard her, so she had slipped out when his back was turned. She had failed the mission so there was no way she would be able to return to Orochimaru and keep her life, so what was she suppose to do. Tayuya, shivered uncontrollably her short sleeve tee-shirt doing little to protect her from the cool midnight breeze. Confused and alone and cold the red head nearly pissed herself when somebody grabbed her arm and turned her around, "There you are!"

Kakashi had finally found her wondering around all by herself. "There you are!" He shouted as he turned her around. He took in her form, that red hair, her brown eyes, Kakashi just needed one last piece of information before he confirmed his find. "Can you tell me what your full name is?"

Tayuya nodded slowly, "Namikazi Tayuya." For Kakashi time stood still, "Do-do you remember me?"

"I remember you Kakashi-ojisan." The next thing Tayuya knew was the fact that she was being embraced in a strong hug, letting Kakashi's body heat envelope her Tayuya passed into blissful unconsciousness no longer feeling the bite of the cold midnight air.

* * *

Tayuya began to stir in her bed, unable to remember last night. Waking up Tayuya laid there in a daze beginning to plan out the days events. _'Watch Gato, watch Gato and oh lets not forget watch Fucking Gato.' _Stretching Tayuya wondered why the bed was more comfortable than usual. Sitting up Tayuya looked around, _'this isn't my room.' _Then she saw him, Kakashi sitting in a chair facing her bed, his chin resting on his chest and his calm steady breathing signified that he was asleep. Everything came flooding back to Tayuya, Gato's death, Kakashi finding her, and the fear of not knowing what was going to happen next. Tayuya must have been making to much noise for the elite, because he jumped out of his chair, with a kunai in his hand.

Looking around he spotted Tayuya. Slumping back down Kakashi put the Kunai away. "So it wasn't a dream," he mumbled to himself. "Yeah it wasn't," Tayuya commented. "So now what?"

"Now we go back to Konoha." Kakashi began to stand and stretch, his back sore from sleeping in a chair all night.

"But-" Tayuya played with the blankets covering her. "But I'm a ninja for Orochimaru," She mumbled. Kakashi froze, his eye wide, "You're - you're a ninja for Orochimaru." Pausing for a moment, Kakashi gave it some thought, "All the more reason to go to Konoha."

"But what if he comes after me!" Tayuya half said half screamed with tears in her eyes. "What if he comes after me or you or anybody else! Nobody can stop him he's one of the Sanin." By the time her speech was over Tayuya was letting her head hang limp.

Walking over to Tayuya Kakashi put a comforting hand on the distraught girls shoulder. "Tayuya please believe me when I say that I will never let anything harm you ever again." Giving her one of his famous eye smiles Kakashi waited for her response. "Promise?" Tayuya asked in a voice that made her sound younger than she really was. "It's a promise of a lifetime."

Rubbing his chin Kakashi looked down at Tayuya. "And you know I think there is somebody who would very much like to meet you." Tayuya froze, "Naruto." She whispered. "Does he - Does he know about me?"

"No I decided that it would be best not to get his hopes up." A sad look came over Kakashi's face, "but trust me he would love to meet you. He doesn't know what it's like to have family. I've done my best to be there for him, but that's not enough to replace family."

Pursing her lips Tayuya thought it over. If she went back to Orochimaru she would surely die, but if she went with Kakashi she would get to meet her otouto. "Okay I'll go back with you." Tayuya would never say but she was still scared. Orochimaru never let anybody run away, never. Rubbing the back of her neck Tayuya could almost feel Orochimaru's eyes bearing into her very soul.

* * *

About time I updated this eh? Well anyways hope you all enjoyed it cause I know I did. Please Review and check out 44-dd's page.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	4. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
